Come and Get Me
by Urooj
Summary: "Fujino-sama?" Shaken, Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's face. "Are you all right?" Shizuru cleared her throat and her mind. "Of course Kuga-san. What made you think I wasn't?" She calmly asked. "You were staring at my breast for a long time." AU.


**Come and Get Me**

**By Urooj**

Rays of sunlight hit the naked figure on the bed. Shizuru yawned, opened her eyes and stretched. The sun shone brightly and Shizuru used one hand to cover the sun rays hitting her face. Turning her face, she looked at her clock and saw the time.

5:35 am

She looked around her bedroom and saw clothes laid all around the floor. Apparently last night she went out to a club, danced with a few girls and took one home to her rented apartment. Shizuru had a habit of having sex at least once a week with stranger, who willingly followed her here. _Once a week, but I could have one every day if I wanted._

Moving upwards and sitting down, she stared at the blond girl sleeping beside her. _Now what was her name? Hikari? Brenda?_

Shizuru shook her head. She could never remember their names, there were too many of them. _Alex? Ami? Izuma?_

But they were all the same to Shizuru. They just performed the act of sex, and went their own way. Shizuru never cared, and why would she? All she wanted was to be pleased, was to fulfill the desire – that never burned her. Shuffling to her feet, she headed to the bathroom for a shower. On her way in she looked at the mirror. She laughed when she saw her reflection in the mirror, her empty eyes in the mirror. _What desire? I feel so empty, so hollow._

Noise was heard, and then the washroom door opened. The blonde came in and stared at her. Shizuru giggled, and broke the blonde's stare. _Barbie? Rika? Tanako?_

"My, my, seems like your awake and ready for another round." The blond touched Shizuru's nipples, that seemed to harden at contact. The blond procceded to thoroughly kiss her.

Shizuru smiled ruefully. Having sex was the last thing on her mind right now, but a quick fuck wouldn't hurt. Shizuru didn't have meetings today, and she only had to attend the function tonight. _Yes, a little distraction wouldn't hurt..._

* * *

Natsuki looked over the report while sipping her tea. Coffee wasn't really her thing, and its magic had no effect on her. She sipped quietly while revising the content of the report that she and her team would present tomorrow to the CEO of the company. She looked to her side at a stack of paper. _Damn it, and I still need to get through those sheets for tomorrow's presentation. Hopefully I'll be done by four..._

Tucking in a lock of her black hair, Natsuki looked at the clock which read two in the afternoon. Tonight Natsuki planned to relax the evening before presenting. She didn't want to appear tired and weary in her presentation. No, Natsuki wanted to be sharp and presentable. _Hopefully I'll be able to go to the lake, lie on a tube, drink beer and relax..._

The ringing sound of the phone jittered Natsuki out of her thoughts and she cursed at the caller for ruining her peaceful moment. She grabbed it and narrowed her eyes when she read the caller I.D.

"Nao"

"Hey pup, still in the office working?"

"Why are you bugging me? You know we got this big presentation tomorrow!" Natsuki barked.

"Whoa easy there pooch. You've been working so hard, I hoped you remembered to at least eat."

Natsuki looked guiltily at her lunch bag. She had been so caught up in her work that she forgot to eat and on cue, her stomach growled. Nao laughed on the other side.

"Looks like you didn't"

Natsuki shook her head. "What do you want Nao?"

"You need to relax pooch. You haven't been on the street for ages, I'm wondering if you've turned into a hermit, you're hardly social!"

"I don't have time and I've got this huge presentation tomorrow. Does it sound like I want to see someone, let alone have time for it?"

"Cool it, pup. I don't mean seeing anyone, I mean socializing. Anyways the company's got this fab informal party tonight. You got to attend. It'll help you relax and get this presentation off your mind, trust me!"

"Nao, the last time I trusted you, you got my pants on fire"

"Ah...yeah...but c'mon, you know you need this. Please? At least hang out with me for a while...please?"

In truth, Natsuki did want to get out. As much as she wanted to spend some time, she had missed Nao dearly. _Maybe spending some time with her won't be so bad..._

"Fine."

"Yes! I'll pick you up later from your house all right? This is an informal party, so no ties and suits that you wear to the office everyday. Later pup, dress to impress" A click sound was heard and Natsuki clicked off her phone. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Shizuru smiled looking at the full house tonight. Most company members attended were single. She scanned around to see if she could find anyone who would be worth taking back and spending the night. _Two nights in a row Shizuru, nothing new though._ No one caught her eye though. Sighing, she proceeded stepping down the stairs that would lead down to the ballroom. Apparently the ballroom was all white, with white tiles and decorated with streamers hanging high. The lights would be lowered later on, as slow songs would start. Maybe then, Shizuru would find someone.

She scanned the crowd again to find some of her friends and caught of a glimpse of black hair. The lone figure was talking to her red haired friend who had lime coloured eyes. Right when Shizuru's eyes hit the black-haired girl, she turned around and met Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru felt her heart stop. She had a hard time breathing and felt captivated by those green eyes. Those eyes looked so lively, so green, like emeralds with a gleam in their eyes. Shizuru couldn't stop staring.

"Fujino" The spell broke and Shizuru blushed for being caught staring so blantly. Haruka smiled and tried following her line of gaze. Shizuru couldn't see her. _She seemed to disappear...was that a pigment of my imagination?_

"Something seemed to have caught your eyes, Fujino?"

Shizuru turned and faced the short fair woman with blonde hair. "Ara, Haruka-san, it's a bit rude to interrupt my thoughts."

"You were thinking? But that colbat haired looked so beautiful. I thought she'd get your attention, Shizuru-san" Haruka said with laughing eyes.

_So she wasn't a pigment of my imagination._

"Ara, she really was something. But I'm not sure if I want someone tonight. Do you know who she is Haruka-san?"

Haruka grinned at her obvious lie. Shizuru knew she had a thing for a black haired girl but shrugged it off. _Another conquest..._

"Nope, but I know you'll find out tonight"

"Of course, I can't let a beauty out of my sight without entertaining her! Now if you'll excuse me" Shizuru headed down the crowd to look for those eyes that captivated her with just one look.

* * *

"Natsuki! Over here!" Mai called out, and the black-haired started walking towards her. Mai and Natsuki were co-workers, who worked in the same department, but they never had time to get do anything outside of work. Mai was taken too.

"Fancy meeting you here." She greeted the orange head, who was wearing a red shirt and black pants that made her hair stand out. Mai was busty woman, who attracted the eyes of the opposite gender. It was too bad she didn't bat for that team. She batted for her own team. Rumour has it, she turned down a powerful CEO of a rival company who offered her the world and even crawled after her when she turned to leave.

"I'm finally glad the lioness decided to come out of her den." Mai teased. "You should come out more often Natsuki. I don't want to hear Nao complain any more!"

"I thought you trained your girlfriend well, Mai." Natsuki couldn't help but grin when Mai pinked at the comment. Nao and Mai had been going out for a while, the two acted like a married couple within two weeks of dating one another.

Silence followed between them as the DJ played another song. They looked around for a while, and then looked at each other, trying to find something to build a conversation around.

"Nao sure is taking her sweet time in the washroom. She even complained when she picked me up from work, saying I should have gone home and changed..." Natsuki commented absently.

"Say Natsuki?" Mai started, while her hands fidgeted.

"Yes?" Natsuki knew Mai would ask something personal since she looked nervous.

"Why are you working so hard at work? I mean this project isn't due until next week, yet you seem so ahead of everyone, even me as the project leader. In a way, I think you should've gotten promoted instead of me." Natsuki smiled at Mai for complimenting her so sweetly.

"I just like work Mai. It's been like that most of my life." Natsuki said fondly, looking down at the ground. It was true. Natsuki didn't have much more than friends and work. Dating was out of the question. Natsuki knew Mai would protest, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Natsuki, you've buried you're self in work ever si-"

A Kyoto-ben voice cut Mai off. "Ara, even at parties employees talk about work? Then what's the point of having a party?"

All attention turned to the crimson eyed woman whose smile made Natsuki's breath catch. _It's her!_

She stared at those crimson orbs that seem to drown her. They twinkled with mischief, yet held other emotions behind them. _Stop staring Natsuki!_

Mai bowed politely. "Fujino-sama, it's an honour to meet you. How are you doing?" Shizuru tore her eyes away from the colbat beauty and forcing her attention to Mai.

"Thank you Tokiha-san. I'm doing quite well. I wanted to congratulate you on your recent promotion. You deserve it."

"You're flattering me, Fujino-sama" Mai countered, and noticed that Shizuru's eyes constantly strayed from her to Natsuki. She smiled and introduced the two of them.

"Natsuki Kuga, this is the CEO of our company, Fujino Shizuru." As Shizuru was being introduced, she bowed slightly and Natsuki flushed. _She's the CEO? No way in hell! She doesn't even look more than a few years older than me!_

"And Fujino-sama, this is Natsuki Kuga. She was recently hired, and has worked quite hard ever since her hand touched the pen. To be honest, all projects would not have been made possible if Natsuki hadn't put in extra hours." Shizuru was pleased to hear that Natsuki wasn't just beautiful, she was hardworking and dedicated. She smiled to show her appreciation.

"It's nice to meet you Fujino-sama." Throughout the introduction Natsuki pinked while being complimented and kept her eyes away from the red orbs.

The DJ started a slow song, and the lights dimmed slightly. Natsuki raised her head to meet Shizuru's eyes, which seemed to darken slightly. "I'm not such a fan of slow dances, but would you honour me with a dance, Kuga-san?" Shizuru held out her hand.

Natsuki kept staring at those crimson orbs and could do nothing but nod. Refusing was out of the questions. Her body automatically reached for Shizuru's hand who led them to the dance floor.

* * *

They danced slowly around fitting so perfectly as if they had danced together for centuries. Natsuki kept them a foot apart, hands on Shizuru's shoulder even though Shizuru wasn't used to this. All the girls that she had danced with always wanted to feel her, bodies pressed against her. She simply guessed that Natsuki was shy, but vowed she would have Natsuki withering beneath her tonight. The sparks between them were too much to deny such a pleasure, and Shizuru knew that Natsuki felt them. Even though Shizuru wanted Natsuki close, she didn't force her. She simply waited for Natsuki to make that move, because she knew no one would be able to resist her charm. Also it would be out of character for Shizuru to beg for Natsuki's touch, since she had prided herself not to beg. She looked down at Natsuki who was an inch shorter than her, and noticed that Natsuki kept looking down while dancing. Taking this opportunity, she eyed the black-haired woman in front of her. Natsuki wore silk dressed black pants, and a white pressed shirt, with a purple tie loosely hanging around her neck. She wore a black suit jacket that matched her dressed pants. All in all, she looked quite hot and Shizuru wanted to do nothing but yank the tie to close the space between them.

"Fujino-sama?" Shaken, Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's face.

"Are you all right?" Shizuru cleared her throat and her mind.

"Of course Kuga-san. What made you think I wasn't?" She calmly asked.

"You were staring at my breast for a long time." Shizuru flushed for getting caught staring so bluntly at the other and Natsuki grinned.

"Well, Kuga-san has well-rounded breast. I wouldn't be surprised if half the woman she danced with kept looking down." Natsuki pinked at the compliment and then shook her head.

"I'm not a fan of dancing. To be honest, I'm normally not a good dancer." Shizuru tried to hide the surprise on her face.

"But you danced so well..." Shizuru trailed off.

"I seem to today. I guess I haven't gone out for a while, maybe that's why."

"Hermit, are we?" Shizuru teased and giggled when Natsuki blushed.

"N-no! I'm just...busy..." Shizuru smiled and tried to inch closer to Natsuki, but Natsuki still kept them an inch apart.

"Well, maybe you should come out more often. After all, all work and no play makes Natsuki a bad dancer." Shizuru teased. Natsuki looked up all of a sudden and Shizuru felt that she stopped breathing.

_Those emerald eyes are devouring me..._

Shizuru was drowning in Natsuki's eyes. She felt a throb between her legs and knew she wanted Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes fell below and lingered on Natsuki's lips. Slowly she inched towards the colbat beauty's lips feeling the warm breath against her own. Just as she was about to touch them, the song stopped and the lights went up. The spell broke when claps were heard and Natsuki hastily pulled back. Shizuru cringed at the cursed timing and noticed the throb in Natsuki's neck. When the haze cleared from Shizuru's eyes, she noticed that Natsuki was as flushed as she was, breathing slightly fast as she was. _Yes, she'll be mine tonight._

Looking into Natsuki's eyes Shizuru's mind formulated a plan to whisk the black-hair away without a lot of attention. So caught up in her own plan, she didn't notice the haze that slowly started lifting from those emerald eyes, replaced with twinkling ones. Natsuki smiled, a seductive smile, and Shizuru knew she was going to be playing with fire.

"I might just take you're advice, if you're willing to be a good dance partner." Natsuki winked at her and turned to leave. "Thanks for the dance" She waved and walked away from Shizuru's sight.

Shizuru was left bereft. _Did she just walk away from me?_

* * *

Natsuki smiled. She felt warmth and heat radiating out of Shizuru's body even through her purple dress and she knew her body was radiating out warmth too. Shizuru didn't seem so bad to her, and maybe there could be more between them. Heading to get a drink to cool herself out, Natsuki bumped into another co-worker, Kiyo, another Kyoto-ben.

"Natsuki! What a pleasant surprised to see you outside of that crusty office!" The black-haired, blue eyes greeted Natsuki with a sweet smile. She was wearing a red dress with a slit in between her legs.

"Kiyo, it's nice to see you outside the office too. How have you been doing?" Natsuki smiled and tried to sound enthusiastic. Kiyo was a co-worker who worked often with Natsuki, since they seemed to co-share the projects' burdens.

"Pretty well, are you going to get some drinks, Natsuki?" Kiyo lightly touched Natsuki's sleeve.

"Yeah, would you like some?" Natsuki started walking towards the punch bowl.

"Actually I'll walk with you." The two of them started walking towards the punch bowl, pouring themselves some juice while talking about the weather. Natsuki wasn't one to talk about anything personal and Kiyo didn't want to pry.

"Ara, this song seems great to dance too." Looking over Natsuki who started to protest, but was silenced by a finger. "Just once, please Natsuki?" Kiyo pleaded into Natsuki's eyes, and Natsuki gave up with a sigh.

Dancing together, Kiyo had tried to pull Natsuki close, but Natsuki pushed away slightly. They danced much closer than Natsuki had danced with Shizuru. She noticed that she and Kiyo did not move as smoothly as she had with Shizuru. Her thoughts were broken as Kiyo interrupted her thoughts.

"I saw you dancing with the boss earlier on. She's pretty hot don't you think?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Kiyo, who shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, she's hot." Natsuki murmured. Thinking about the Kyoto-CEO made her feel hot.

"No wonder she's got a line of women ready to warm her bed." Natsuki jerked all of a sudden stepping on Kiyo's foot.

"Excuse me?" She said after apologizing and continuing to dance. Kiyo nodded at Natsuki.

"You heard me, our CEO is actually quite a player. She changes girls faster than I can change clothes." Natsuki refused to believe it. Sure, Shizuru was beautiful and sexy, but was she also a player?

"Ron said he saw her leave with a new girl every night from the bar. I mean look at her. A girl with her looks could nab anyone; she's even got her own fan-club." Natsuki looked down while her heart was in a turmoil. Kiyo continued, unaware of what bitterness she was causing in Natsuki for Shizuru.

"Haven't you heard what the women in the office talk about? They say she's great flirt and even greater in sex. Some of them even say they've been to her apartment where she takes them all for pleasure." Natsuki scoffed. Why should she care what Shizuru did? She didn't even know her CEO, let along know if she liked her a lot.

Judging from what Kiyo said, Shizuru seemed like a one-timer and Natsuki wasn't interested in those kinds of people. Kiyo continued her blabbering and Natsuki felt sick by every passing minute. She didn't understand why.

Finally, Kiyo stopped her blabbering and looked down at Natsuki intently which caused the black-haired out of her own thoughts about Shizuru.

"You're not interested in her are you Natsuki? Because Fujino-sama is nothing but bad news." Natsuki looked at Kiyo and smiled.

"Thanks for the warning Kiyo. I'm not into players." Natsuki said as the song stopped. Kiyo bent down and kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist.

"Anything for Natsuki. I just want to make sure your heart is safe."

Natsuki bowed and left as quickly as possible. Hearing anything more about Shizuru was about to make her sick.

* * *

"You're having more wine than usual Shizuru-sama" A blonde-haired girl lightly touched Shizuru's shoulder who swirled the wine in her cup. Shizuru looked up and smiled at the woman, who she pleasured earlier in the morning.

"Ayame-san." The blond leaned over Shizuru's shoulder, that smelt of the ocean mist that Ayame gave out. Ayame's low cut shirt gave Shizuru the necessary ammunition for arousal like last night but nothing happened. Shizuru felt no throb, like she had with her dance for Natsuki.

_Speaking of Natsuki..._

Shizuru took another sip of her wine as she watched the colbat woman dance with another mid-back hair length woman. Shizuru didn't like the scene. Natsuki and her dance partner danced closer than Natsuki had danced with her and that wounded Shizuru's pride. However being the great CEO that she is, giving up was never an option. _I would just have to do a better job at seducing her to bed tonight..._

"Hmm, those black-haired women really are something don't you think Shizuru?" Ayame's eyes twinkled as her gaze followed Shizuru's. "You're new catch?"

Shizuru laughed. "If I didn't know any better Ayame-san, you would sound jealous right now..."

"Maybe I am" Ayame countered. Shizuru stopped laughing and focused deadly on Ayame.

"Then I'm sorry to say, I'm not interested. Last night was really something, but I'm not looking for anything more." Shizuru said with a sickening sweetness, yet her eyes were hard. Ayame gulped and then smiled slightly.

"They say you're hard to _catch_"

"_They_ are right" Shizuru said as she got up to walk away heading towards Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki headed towards Nao and Mai who stood on the side and handed her a drink.

"Thanks" Natsuki said as she gulped down half her glass.

"Whoa, easy there pup" Nao and Mai laughed while Natsuki pinked.

"Sorry, just felt thirsty from all that dancing."

"Yeah, you seem to be quiet busy tonight, Natsuki." A third voice interrupted, that belonged to Chie Harada, the company's representative. Her arm, which was covered by a white long sleeve shirt was around her girlfriend and another company's representative, Aoi.

Natsuki smiled at them. "Hey you guys, long time no see."

"Same to you Natsuki-chan" Aoi greeted her. Chie jumped into reporter mode.

"So what's the story behind that charm of yours? You got girls wanting to dance with you, even our CEO! I can't get luck like that anywhere!" Aoi elbowed Chie at her last comment.

"And I doubt you'll need luck like that with me in your arms..." Aoi said sternly, and Chie laughed nervously. They all laughed at Chie's expense. Natsuki's eyes scanned the room and finally landed on Shizuru...with a blond hanging over her. Her eyes widened slightly and a colour slightly drained from her face. Nao saw the look on Natsuki's face and nudged Chie.

"So Chie, what's the story behind that blond over Shizuru's shoulder?" Chie followed Nao's eye of line and shrugged.

"That's Ayame, Fujino-sama's new catch of the week. Ken said that those two couldn't keep their lips off each other yesterday and left together late at night."

Natsuki's heart raced in anger, and her eyes hardened. She shook her head to clear her mind. It wasn't up to her what Shizuru did, and with who she slept with. It was none of Natsuki's business. Shizuru never promised Natsuki anything, just danced with her and showed her some interest. But what burned Natsuki the most was that maybe Shizuru had grouped her into one of those willing fan girls of hers.

Nao nodded and looked at Natsuki in concern. Natsuki shook her head again and smiled at Nao, dismissing her concern.

"She sleeps around often Chie?" Natsuki asked in a surprising calm tone.

"I've heard she's got to have one girl a week. Fujino-sama has never had a serious relationship. That's why Aoi and I are always busy fending off the press. It was hard when we first got the job, but now it's an everyday event." Chie finished off non-chalantly.

Natsuki took a swig of her drink. Talks about Shizuru, and other affairs Shizuru might have had, made her blood boil, and left her feeling hot.

She needed to cool down, and right on cue the lights dimmed down. The DJ announced. "For all you lovers out there, here's some slow songs to dance too!" Aoi took Chie's hand and led her to the dance floor without another word. Mai tugged Nao's hand who looked over at Natsuki.

"Go Nao, dance with Mai." Natsuki smiled.

Nao was uncertain. "Will you be all right?"

Natsuki nodded, and Mai pulled Nao away without another word.

Natsuki sighed. Now all alone, she had her thoughts to accompany her. Natsuki thought she should look for Kiyo, maybe the raven haired girl would like to keep her company. As her eyes scanned the room for her co-workers, her heart sped up when they met crimson dark eyes that were boring into her. Natsuki felt her body pull towards Shizuru, her eyes darted from each and every spot on Shizuru's body.

Shizuru held her hand out and Natsuki took it without thinking. They found a spot on the dance floor, Shizuru placing her hand on Natsuki's back, and Natsuki looped hers around Shizuru's neck. The heat between them was smothering, so Natsuki didn't protest when Shizuru mashed their bodies together, leaving no space.

Shizuru's body was slender, and had curves on the right spot. Natsuki gazed at her busty breast, raising her eyes to her Shizuru's white neck and landing it on her slightly parted lips. Looking more up she saw the hazy red eyes looking down with her, and lingering on her own lips. Slowly she inched forward, as Shizuru inched lower and they kissed.

* * *

The kiss was slow at first, tentative as if memorizing the texture of the others. Then it grew more wild and passionate. Shizuru parted from Natsuki and kissed her at a different angle, all the same feeling Natsuki's back while they danced. Their kisses were hungry, ravishing each other's mouth and neither of them could get enough. They danced through the dance floor, until Shizuru pushed Natsuki up on the wall, covering her with her body. Natsuki moaned into the kiss as Shizuru's hand wandered over Natsuki's body. Her hands tangled in Shizuru's hair, and Shizuru went down, trailing wet kisses all over Natsuki's jaw, lowering down to her neck. She found a pulsing vein on Natsuki's neck and sucked it hotly. Natsuki moaned loudly and panted. Shizuru could resist the urge and placed a thigh between Natsuki's legs, and Natsuki gasped throwing her head back, which Shizuru took the opportunity to explore. Taking on Natsuki's lips once again Shizuru's hand started travelling southward.

That's when Natsuki pushed herself off the wall without breaking the kiss, all the while dancing with Shizuru, and joining the crowd. Shizuru broke the kiss and looked at Natsuki, leaning down and sucking her earlobe, gaining a gasp from Natsuki.

"Natsuki... I want you..." Shizuru whispered and blew hot air in Natsuki's ear, making her squirm.

_God, I want you so badly._

Shizuru left Natsuki's ears and leaned down to kiss Natsuki. Natsuki's eyes were dark emerald, and her lips teased Shizuru's only lingering but not fully pressing. Shizuru tried to capture Natsuki's lips, but Natsuki moved her lips back teasingly. Barely touching Shizuru's lips, Natsuki whispered to her.

"If you want me, come and get me."

With that their eyes locked one final time, before Natsuki disentangled herself from Shizuru and disappeared from into the crowd, leaving Shizuru with a look of disbelief and wet with wanting.

_Did she just refuse me again?_

* * *

**Tehee!**


End file.
